


I'm Sorry

by 221bDeathFrisBEE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bDeathFrisBEE/pseuds/221bDeathFrisBEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have an argument shortly after Sherlock's return after Reichenbach Fall. The argument ends up revealing nasty surprises for both of them on what went on while John thought Sherlock was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains mentions of self harm so some people may find this triggering. I was asked to write this by @real_bin_boy on Instagram after we found a post on it. Hope you don't find this crap. This is also on my Wattpad. Link at the bottom and you could maybe check out some of my non fandom stuff.

Once Mary had gone and they were alone in the flat John turned to Sherlock ,shaking with anger. The detective was quiet for once.

"For a so called genius you can be remarkably thick because I couldn't care less how you faked it." He hissed.

The detective looked his soldier in the eye for the first time since they'd been left alone. Sherlock had puffy and bloodshot eyes. This was the first time in a while John had seen him like this and it brought many bad memories to mind. John could remember them quite clearly. They'd haunted his both his waking and sleeping moments as much as the war did while Sherlock was thought to be dead. 

The detective finaly spoke up.

"John." He began looking up. He was trying to keep his emotions under control as he'd learnt to do at school so it didn't look like the kids who called him a freak were getting to him. His voice was calm. John then started rolling up his sleeves. At first Sherlock thought John was going to punch him and was about to try and access his weak points to protect himself from his attacker when he decided not to. He'd deserved it anyway.

Instead though John revealed several razor lines down each of his arms. Sherlock felt even more empty, isolated and ashamed now. This was why he hadn't aloud himself to make friends at school. They always ended up hurt. His brother was right, Sherlock had too many feelings that's why people always left him.

The situation got worse when John started yelling at him.

"I DID THIS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Sherlock couldn't speak. He wanted to so badly, to apologise for everything and say John could leave if he wanted. Everyone did eventually.

John then watched as Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt revealing the cuts, bruising and scars from the 2 years he spent dismantling Moriarty's networks all around Europe. Serbia had tortured him the most though. They'd left 89% of the scars.

Sherlock found his voice seemed to return to him as he buttoned up his shirt again. 

"I did this for you." He said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this by @real_bin_boy on Instagram after we found a post on it. Hope you don't find this crap. This story is also posted on my Wattpad so go check out my other non fandom related stuff. Here's the link https://www.wattpad.com/user/221fANDOMS hope you have a good day wherever you are :)


End file.
